under the Grid
by Wolfchild87
Summary: Sometimes the mistakes we make, really do come back to bite us in the butt.
1. Chapter 1

**KA-BOOOOM!**

An abandon lab explodes in the middle of the night, in a land miles away from civilization. The explosion was intense, and the fire would have burn any signs of life, no one would have known of its existence. No one would have known, that someone had survive by the skin of her teeth. As she dragged herself away from the smoke and fire, she tried to cough out the smog in her lungs and breath in as much clean air as she could. Her thoughts began getting faint, as her body was weakening. Still she struggle to drag herself to safety, until she could hide herself in the safety of the natural landscape that surround her.

She let her guard down slowly as her body began to sleep. The last of her thoughts were… 'I can't fail…I can't fail…'

**A day earlier**

In the heart of the planet blank, all was quiet in the new Loonatics headquarters. It was strangely just a quiet day. That was until a they got a call from someone they didn't expect to hear from.

"Loonatics…" Zadavia appeared. They all gathered around; the last they heard of her, she and her brother, intend to govern over Freleng together. Now she has come in contact with them., they can only hope this call was not about a family feud. "Zadavia, its good to hear from ya" greeted Ace. "I'm afraid this is not a social call Ace. I am in great need of your assistance, Loonatics" she said directly. "Have no fear, Boss Lady! Danger Duck is on the case! I knew that half man, half toaster, brother of yours was not trustworthy" Duck bragged as he quacked in out of nowhere. As always his bragging backfired. "This is not about my Brother!" she said harshly Duck ego fell flat. "But I cannot discuss it over the phone, I need you all to come to Freleng, immediately. Zadavia out" she signed out. "Just like the good old days. Lets Jet" said Ace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Division 69**

With the assistance of the Royal Tweetums, the Loonatics were able to get there in mere moments. Yet the anxiety made it seem like an eternity, They wonder what could be so important that Zadavia couldn't discuss it over the phone. Though it made no sense to wonder, in a few moments they would get their answer.

Once they arrive Zadavia wasted no time in escorting them to a secret room. It was heavily guarded, and before they could even enter, she had to insert a code to unlock the security. Once they were in, it was rather crowded. "Seems a little silly, to put such security for a janitor's closet." Duck complained as he was crushed between Slam and Rev. He Quacks out, and ends up next to Zadavia. "This isn't a janitor's closet. This is the SIN Room. Also Known as Silent Information Network Room. In this room, Secrete governmental documents are secured away from, only a few are ever to lay eyes on them." She said. "Ah, Yaaawn~" Said Duck, Zadavia looked at him, "DUCK! Pay Attention or sit outside" She scold, almost immediately Duck folded and stay quiet. "What I am about to show you must never leave this room." she said as she clicked a button. A Projector began playing a film that was a little out of date in technology.

It started out with a building, that layers of under ground tunnels. "Nearly 26 years ago, a government agency, known as Division 69 was operating on project Miles" Zadavia explain. "Project Miles?" Duck questioned; It was a rather bizarre name. "Miles-is-latin-for-warrior-which-is-an-interesting-how-the-term-came-about-actually-its-!" Rev explained, and gave more than was needed as usual. As usual, Tech clamped his beak shut. "As I was saying, Division 6 was working on project Miles, which trained a group of elite men and women into Professional Assassins. The project was run by a man known as Damian Mars, though its not safe to assume that is his true identity." A couple of scenes pass with a man in a dark suit and clean shave stands governing the program. "Under his iron fits, Project Miles turned and produce some of the most elite and most prestigious soldiers, but for Mars it was not enough. He wanted to mold the perfect warrior. To have no trace of morality, no hesitation or remorse. To create a living breathing weapon with great cunning, and brute strength." She continued to explain. A couple of more scenes pass; several of them were of a lab filled with dangerous chemicals and medical instruments. "Mars had Doctors and Scientist conducting illegal genetic experiments on the trainees. None survived." She said. The sound and images of screaming and blood, made the Loonatics squirm in their seat. "They realized that it was impossible for them create the perfect soldier on adults, so they decided to create one from scratch. One that was genetically built for the experiments. After much experimentations, they came finally reached their goal. Experiment one-four-seven-six was born." Images of a child created from an artificial womb, "The child had the potential to posses everything Mars dreamt of in a soldier, but he didn't count on Division 69 would get breached by the same government that created them. They shut down the organization, and imprisoned anyone who was involved in the experimentations. The only unresolved issue was what to do the child." Zadavia said as the projector was turned off and the lights came back. "What happen to the kid?" Asked Tech. Zadavia pause before answering, "They gave me custody. They felt that I was best suited to care for a child of her promising potential. but at the time there were too many problems that were my homeland was facing at the time, that I could take care of her, she needed." Zadavia. "It was girl… what happen to her" Asked Lexi. "I gave her one of my most trusted and honorable Generals to raise on her as his own, General Samson Murdock." Zadavia said.

As soon as she said those words, Tech's ear perked up at the sound of that name. "General Murdock? It can't be the same General Murdock. The odds of him being the same General I met ten years ago are unfeasible." He said. "The one and the same, Coyote Boy." A deep voice sent chills went down his spine, as his legs crawled between his legs, as he sank below the table. Out from behind him came out a General in a Uniform. He was tall, shaved, dark skin, and physically intimidating. He wore and olive green uniform, that was covered in medals and badges. "Hey-Tech-buddy-you-know-this-guy?-huh-huh-huh?" Rev chattered away, peaking down to where Tech had sank down to. Tech gulp, unable to break the contact with the General. "You could say that" in a squirmy voice. He said in a chilling voice. As he looked down towards Tech. "Is this a joke, Zadavia? You expect me to put my daughter's life in the hands of these pets, Especially that one' the General pointed to Tech. "Pets!" Duck lost his temper, But Zadavia stepped in." General I assure you the Loonatics are than capable to retrieve your daughter, and I know you and Tech have your difference, but for Nikki's sake put them aside. You need his help, all of theirs, and you know it." said Zadavia The General made no comment, just a silence, as a sign of acceptance. "Now to return to the case. Ten years ago, Damien Mars had broken out of prison, and his remained under the gird since." Said Zadavia. "Ya think he's come back for his little science fair project." Ace asked. "Her name is Nikki…" Tech said unexpectedly. Everyone looks at him. "It's her, isn't it" He adds there was a sorrow, and a hint of guilt. "Yes it is." Zadavia replied; Tech gave a heavy sigh, and put his head down. "Can someone fill us in?" Lexi asked. "I'll explain Later, for now, I doubted my past has anything to do with mission." Said Tech. "Your right for once, Coyote. Fearing that Mars had every intention of taking my daughter, and creating his army of soldiers. Zadavia and I came to an agreement to keep Nikki under the grid as well." Said General Samson. "She has spent the last ten year placed in custody of the one of the most elite military base. Where she received rigorous training to help her control and use her powers" Zadavia replied. Immediately Tech rose to his feet, eager to hear the words that came. "What! Was she even in agreement?" Tech replied. "IT WAS FOR HER OWN GOOD! I love my little girl, but you have no idea what she is capable doing, What she is genetically build for!" The General exclaimed. Tech's eyes began to glow in rage, as a magnetic energy began orbiting around him. The intensity had strengthen and was rather heavy. "That's a long way to say no," Tech replied. "Tech-buddy-you-might-want-to ease-up-there-buddy. You-also might-want-to-start-blinking!" Rev Rambled on. Miraculously Tech's power eased down and the intensity seem to dimmed down. Zadavia placed her hand on the General, "Gentleman please take your seats, and lets take this like rational adults." She eased them into peace once. "Let's not forget what is at stake here" She reminded them. They grudgingly gave into her reason, and sat down.

Once again Zadavia tries again to get to the special mission she has been trying to assign. " Last week, Nikki ran away from, and was last detected somewhere outside of North Acmetropolist. We believe she is going after Mars, and if that's the case, she runs a great danger." Said Zadavia. "I don't get it, if she is built to be indestructible, then why worry about it." Ace replied "Mars is not someone to be taken lightly. If he manages to get a hold of Nikki, He'll be unbeatable." Said Zadavia. "Why?" Lexi asked. "Because He'll create clones of Nikki, and in doing so he'll create the army of the ultimate soldiers making him untouchable." Said Nikki. "I've heard all that I need. Team let's Jet!" Said Ace. All the Loonatics got on their feet. They were about to leave, but Zadavia stopped Tech. "Tech wait." Tech pauses, but didn't turn. Zadavia hesitated to answer, but she couldn't find her words. Its just as well, what can she say. Tech and the team not only had to do deal with a major crisis, but after all these years he's going to come to grips with his past. A past he hasn't forgotten, and has filled him with confliction. Zadavia handed him a hard drive, and replied. "I know this is difficult, for you especially, but maybe this might help" Tech take the small device, thanked Zadavia, and went to join his comrades. 'Nikki…after all this time, we will finally meet again.' thought to himself.


	3. Authors note

Im sorry to my readers for being unable to update any of my stories. School has kepted m occupied and so there will be no up dating for a while. I will continue the stories, but I cant do it at the moment. Once again im sorry for the delay


End file.
